Foto Pembawa Nikmat dan Musibah
by Kaworu Naha ga bisa
Summary: Two-Shots, Very Strong Lime and lemon in second chapter. Sarada mengirim foto pribadi ke Boruto yang mengubah hubungan mereka berdua ke tiga langkah selanjutnya...dan juga mengundang amarah papa. Wah, sedahsyat apakah foto tersebut? ;D
1. Chapter 1

Gila. Gak percaya. Sinting.

Boruto terus menatap ninjapad miliknya yang baru ia beli setelah misi kelas S keduanya. Ia terus menatap sebuah foto yang sama sekali ia tidak percaya benar-benar ada.

Foto Bokep Sarada, dimana ia menggigit bajunya hingga dadanya terlihat setengah, kedua kakinya dinaikan keatas, dan yang paling heboh, terlihat kemaluannya yang mekar, basah, dan menonjol klitorisnya.

Dikirim lewat PM.

Oleh Uchiha Sarada.

Ya, saudara-saudara. Sarada secara pribadi mengirim foto bukti kehornian pribadinya kepada si ganteng berambut pisang.

Kalau Boruto gak terlalu keheranan mungkin dia udah ikut horni dan memuaskan hasrat birahinya yang muncul lewat bantuan tangannya, tapi anak Hokage ketujuh itu justru merasa keheranan atas eksistensi foto tersebut. Otaknya terus bekerja untuk mencari apa sebenarnya yang gadis Uchiha itu pikirkan hingga ia berani mengirimkan foto telanjang tersebut. Bagian dirinya yang selalu merasa jealous terhadap lelaki lain juga menunggu kemungkinan munculnya berita terburuk selanjutnya: seorang lelaki ngePM dia, mengklaim Sarada adalah miliknya, dan tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari menulis bahwa foto yang tadi itu adalah kenangan terakhir bagi dirinya dari Sarada.

 _Gua bikin si Mitsuki jadi daging cincang kalau sampai kayak gitu!_

Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu pesan selanjutnya yang tidak kunjung tiba, akhirnya Boruto iseng-iseng menulis pesan kepada Sarada, tanpa ada niat untuk mengirimnya.

-Sarada, pake celanamu. Nanti masuk ang

 _ADUH, KE-SENT!_ Boruto menyumpahi kelalaian jari jempolnya. Kalau kayak gini alih-alih Sarada jadi miliknya, bisa-bisa mereka bakal gak ketemu lagi untuk selamanya! Terus si Mitsuki atau Inojin bakal menemui Sarada yang menangis akibat pengkhianatan dirinya, tambah menjelek-jeleki dirinya, dan bercinta sebagai pelampiasan untuk- _AAAAH! Jangan kreatif buat yang kayak gituan, pake otakmu untuk menulis permintaan maaf, bolot!_

Akhirnya, Boruto mencoba menyelamatkan muka dengan pesan keduanya. Tapi karena sifatnya menyelamatkan muka, pesannya tidaklah ada satupun niatan untuk meminta maaf. Malah menjurus nakal.

-Atau kesini, biar Aa angetin :)

-boruto-

 _ADUH! BACA PESANNYA DONG, JANGAN YANG PERTAMA AJA!_

Boruto membanting hapenya ke kasurnya akibat frustasi. Pesan keduanya tetap tidak ada tanda centang hijaunya, pertanda kalau penerima belum membaca pesan tersebut. Kalau kayak gini sih sama aja boong.

"AAARGH! KESEMPATAN GUA SAMA SARADA HAMPIR PASTI MUSNAH!"

Boruto yang telah melampiaskan amarahnya pun mengambil kembali hapenya dengan kasar. Ia pandangi lagi foto Sarada. Semakin ia lihat detailnya, semakin seksi saja gadis 18 tahun seusianya itu. Dadanya memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi tetap pas untuk dimainkan ditangan. Pahanya mulus tapi berisi dan berotot. Dan rambut pubiknya rapi simetris, dicukur seperlunya gaya Prancis, negara tanpa ninja dan penuh dengan ksatria. Pantat tidak terlihat dari foto itu, tapi siapapun tahu kalau bokong Sarada kelas wahid di seluruh negara api.

 _Ah, adik kecil gua minta dipuasin. Orang yang tanggung jawabnya juga gak ada. Maafkan diri Aa, Sarada cayang karena harus bermain solo..._

Boruto menurunkan boxernya yang sudah menjadi sangat sempit. Penisnya yang 7 inci lebih dan hampir pasti akan tambah besar lagi di kemudian hari itu pun langsung berdiri tegak setelah dibebaskan. Dia membayangkan tangan halus milik Saradalah yang mengelus-elus kejantanan dirinya. Hanya membayangkan saja sudah menambah sensasi berlipat-lipat dari hasil kegiatan solo biasanya.

"Mmm...Sara...Ooh..."

Dengan tertatih-tatih dan masih memompa kemaluan dirinya, Boruto menggunakan tangan satunya untuk menopang dirinya. Ia membayangkan Sarada di depannya menatap dirinya mesra sambil memompa kejantanannya, dan mulai menciumi pintu tersebut.

"Mmm, uupph... _love you..._ "

Bahkan dalam surga buatan dirinya ia masih mencoba menghargai keperawanan Sarada, sehingga ia menggunakan kecerdasan otaknya untuk imajinasi lain. Dalam pikirannya, mereka berdua tengah menjilati dan memainkan kemaluan masing-masing. Aksi angka 69. Di dalam benaknya, Sarada juga sesekali memuji kualitas kejantanannya, mulai dari panjang, lebar dan ketebalan. Semuanya membuat Uzumaki itu tambah menggila hasratnya.

Setelah 17 menit permainan solo yang berlangsung dengan tempo cepat, Boruto merasa kalau dirinya akan meledak. Ia pun meneriakan nama gadis di imaginasinya, takut kalau ditahan yang ada malah sakit kepala. Toh, keluarganya lagi ada urusan di luar desa semua.

"S...S...SARA-"

"BORUTO!"

Teriakan namanya membuat Boruto terjungkal sambil berejakulasi. Dalam dunia bercampur euforia dan kepanikan, Boruto mencoba menggunakan penglihatannya yang remang-remang karena ekstasi yang ia rasakan untuk mencari sumber orang yang meneriaki namanya. Penisnya masih mengucurkan sperma dengan deras. Ia yakin kalau suara itu adalah suara seorang wanita yang ia kenal, tapi ia tetap harus mengeceknya karena dalam surga dunianya, ia tidak mendengar dengan baik suara tersebut.

Ia terkejut melihat pemilik suara tersebut.

"S...Sarada?"

" _I...i love you too, Boruto._ _Aishite_...oooh..."

"Kau...kau sudah menonton diriku sejak tadi?" Pertanyaan Boruto tidak dijawab oleh Sarada yang terlarut dalam euforianya, kewanitaannya masih mengucurkan cairan miliknya. Perlahan, pemuda Uzumaki itu merangkak mendekati gadis yang ia cintai, muka nakal pun ia pasang setelah ia menindih tubuhnya Sarada. Tubuh gadis yang penuh peluh itu membuat daya tariknya bertambah. Apalagi dadanya ikut bergoyang seiring tarikan nafasnya. Ia tidak memedulikan rasa sedikit sakit di kelaminnya. "Mmm. Nakal sekali dirimu, hai tukang intip yang seksi."

"B-baka. K-kau lupa mengunci pintu balkon-AAAH!" Teriak Sarada yang mendapati klitorisnya digesek oleh kelamin pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku membayangkan malam pertama dan terakhir kita, sayang. Belum lagi kamu mendapatkan tontonan gratis dariku. Mmm, kamu nikmat sekali sayang. Kau...kau..." Boruto pun mulai mempercepat gerakan penisnya yang terus menggesek kemaluan milik Sarada setelah ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ketika gadis cantik dibawahnya mulai mendesah tidak karuan, Boruto menutup mulutnya melalui kedua bibirnya sendiri, dan Sarada mulai mengikuti gerakan Boruto. Boruto menghadiahinya dengan meremas pantat dan dada Sarada. Lima belas menit kemudian, keduanya orgasme bersamaan. Entah itu bukti cinta tulus mereka atau hanya keberuntungan semata.

"Aaah...nikmatnya. Jauh lebih mantap daripada permainan solo." Sahut Boruto sambil mengarahkan ejakulasinya ke tempat lain. Ia tahu kalau pornografi tidaklah akurat sebagai prasarana untuk belajar hubungan intim, salah satunya ialah kebanyakan wanita tidak mau dirinya disirami oleh air cinta pasangannya. Karena itulah ia tidak kaget ketika Sarada menjilat spermanya, dan langsung meludah.

"CUH! Rasanya aneh! Baru makan burger campur ramen, ya!"

"Hahaha. S...setidaknya kau tahu r...rasa...oh kami! Nikmat sekali!" Boruto yang kewalahan terhadap euforianya pun akhirnya jatuh terlentang. Ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, cintanya sudah duduk di atasnya sambil memainkan kejantanannya. Sedikit sakit memang karena baru orgasme (lagi), tapi tidak sesakit orang biasa berkat keturunan Uzumakinya. "S...Sara..."

"Boruto..." Keduanya berciuman untuk kedua kalinya. Jarang sekali ada pasangan yang kedua organ intimnya bersentuhan duluan sebelum ciuman pertama, tapi inilah mereka, calon pasangan teraneh di Konoha. "Aku sudah menantikan ini dari lama, cinta..."

"Hehe. Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau-AW!" Sarada mencengkram anunya sang kekasih baru dengan kuat, menghentikan mulutnya untuk berkata lain.

"Hn. Aku ingin kamu duluan yang bergerak, tapi kamu plin-plan mulu. Terpaksa aku mengirim foto itu untuk melihat ketertarikanmu, tapi kamu malah bilang pake lagi celanamu."

"Hehe, maaf. Aku iseng. Gak niat dikirim, eh kepencet."

"Muu. Aku jadi lari kesini pengen ngejitak kamu tiga lantai sambil menghapus fotoku sebagai balasan, eh si ganteng malah lagi asyik main solo. Mau marah, tapi aksi kamu hot banget ampe horni lagi. Jadi ikut-ikutan deh."

"Hehe. Dan, sekarang kita disini, telah...wow. Aku masih tidak percaya ini."

"Iya, emang wow." Sarada pun menaikkan tubuhnya sedikit sambil mengarahkan kejantanan milik Boruto ke kewanitaannya sambil tersenyum genit. "Siap untuk menikmati surga dunia tingkat ketujuh?"

"Sarada, tunggu dulu. Aku bukannya nggak kepengen bercinta, tapi aku nggak punya kondom, bagaimana kalau kamu hamil?"

"Yang, aku hamil karena kamu justru aku senang." Tiba-tiba matanya Sarada jadi berkaca-kaca. Kok, malah sedih? "Ingat kak Mirai, yang bapaknya, Asuma-sensei meninggal pas bu Kurenai masih hamil? A...kalau seandainya diantara kita ada yang meninggal dalam waktu cepat, aku ingin sudah ada buah hati kita, sebagai bukti cinta kita..."

"Sarada..." Boruto benar-benar terharu mendengar perkataannya. Ia pun memeluk kekasihnya erat, membiarkan dirinya membisu dan terisak sejenak. Tapi sebelum kissing kissing dan mesum-mesuman lagi, mulutnya malah berbicara hal yang aneh. "Eh, tapi kalau kamunya yang meninggal duluan pas masih hamil..."

"UUUUH! Bolot baka! Penghancur suasana!" Sarada mendorong Boruto ke lantai.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku kan cuma teringat sama satu kemungkinan lain, bukan maksudku merusak suasana.

"Iya, kamu gak punya maksud tapi tetep ngebacot, jadinya kamu itu baka bin bolot!" Ambek Sarada yang tidak mau menatap pacar barunya untuk beberapa saat. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia pun meleleh lagi. "Sudahlah. Kita donasikan sperma dan telur rahim kita. Kalau ada satu diantara kita yang mati, pesan dari kita berdua akan dijalankan untuk pembuatan anak tabung kita."

"Ehehe. Ide bagus, Sara..."

"Nah," Sarada kembali memainkan kejantanan yang cukup besar itu. Ia pun tambah blushing mengingat kemungkinan besar kalau mainan barunya itu akan tambah besar dikemudian hari. "Masih menginginkan surga tingkat ketujuh kita?"

"Jadi...kau ingin hamil cepat?"

"Boruuu-KYAAA!" Amarah Sarada pun berganti menjadi kekagetan ketika ia mendapati dirinya ditimpa oleh kekasihnya.

"Hehehe, kau lengah, Sarada sayang." Ejek Boruto sebelum ia mulai memasuki Sarada dengan perlahan. "Ahh..."

"KUBUNUH KAU, BORUTO ANAK DOBE BEGO KAMPRET!"

 _ASADFDSFSFS!_ Boruto benar-benar sial. Dipergoki calon mertua dengan kejantanan baru tertancap di sang gadis (sebanyak dua senti tambah lima mili), orang mana yang tidak panik? "OH _SHITU KUSO_!"

"HAPEKU, ASTAGA!" Sarada pun tidak kalah panik melihat hapenya ada di genggaman ayahnya, masih menampilkan foto bugilnya beserta PM dari Boruto. Lupa dia memasang kunci pengaman di hape barunya. "PAPA-"

"Boruto! Beraninya kau mengambil keperawanan anak gadisku! Mati kau, pemuda tak tahu diri!"

Boruto otaknya konslet setelah kejadian super tidak mengenakan dan memalukan tadi, pikirannya kemana-mana sambil mencaci maki siapapun yang menulis takdirnya untuk hari ini. Dengan entengnya ia melepaskan kejantanannya dari kemaluan milik Sarada, memasang kembali boxernya, dan berkata:

"Terus? Anda selama 12 tahun tidak pernah hadir di kehidupan anak anda. Kalau ia memilih untuk mengganti lelaki terpenting dikehidupannya dengan pria baru, lantas apa hak anda untuk menolaknya?"

-boruto-

"AAAARGH! APA YANG TELAH KULAKUKAN!" Teriakan Boruto yang telah menyadari kedustaan kata-katanya sambil mencoba meloloskan diri dari kejaran calon mertua yang ingin mencincang dirinya menggema di sepanjang jalan dan beberapa komplek sekitarnya.

"Hnn. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Bersiaplah untuk kehilangan nyawa dan alat vitalmu, mantan muridku yang tidak terhormat!" Teriak Sasuke sambil mengejar Boruto dengan Susanoonya. Dalam kebutaannya sama sekali ia tidak berpikir kalau anak gadisnya juga sama-sama bersalah.

"Papa! Tunggu! Boruto tidak bersalah! Aku juga secara teknis masih perawaaan!" Sahut Sarada yang mengekori papanya dengan Susanoo buatannya sendiri. Ia menjadi Uchiha pertama yang tidak perlu mengalami kematian orang terdekatnya untuk mengaktifkan Mangekyo, cukup kekhawatiran untuk keselamatan penis-eh, maksudku jiwa kekasih barunya.

Di luar desa, Hokage ketujuh dan calon hokage kedelapan dalam latihan, Naruto dan Konohamaru, baru sampai di gerbang desa (yang sebenarnya udah jadi kota) setelah menyelesaikan urusan di luar desa. Mereka dapat mendeteksi chakra Susanoo penuh. Konohamaru pun bersiap siap untuk membantu Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang baru muncul.

Naruto si Hokage? Malah nangis bombay.

"B...bos? Kok nangis? Ini Susanoo, loh. Susanoo! Sasuke gak bakalan ngeluarin Susanoo kalau masalahnya sepele!"

"Konohamaru...aku merasa layaknya naik roller coaster padang pasir Suna, campur aduk pasir dan air kola! Ada berita gembira dan sedih yang aku rasakan..."

Konohamaru pun tambah gak sabar. Emang habis pertempuran Boruto lawan si Kawaki, Naruto mendadak punya kemampuan cenayang khusus untuk para penghuni desa. Kemungkinan besar karena Kurama ikutan diseret paksa ke dimensi lain. Tapi sisi negatifnya, ya emosinya jadi labil tiap dia dapat berita baru. Waktu cenayangnya menayangkan seekor panda menggigiti lingerie favorit istrinya saja ia jadi ingin memburu semua panda sampai punah. "Tolong disingkat bos! Kita gak punya waktu lagi!"

"Aku...merasa aku bakal berbesan dengan Sasuke...kalau anakku selamat dari amukannya."

"Lha, tambah gawat dong! Kalau kita nggak bergerak, Boruto bisa mati! Eh, tunggu dulu. Berbesan?"

"Kamu dulu aja yang gerak deh. Aku masih pengen nangis, kayaknya anakku baru melakukan sesuatu yang betul-betul bego..." Ujaran Naruto yang selanjutnya menangis meraung-raung membuat Konohamaru sadar apa yang telah Boruto lakukan.

 _Kore! Kalau mereka berdua melakukan 'itu' ya wajar aja Sasuke-san ngamuk!_ Batin Konohamaru sambil berlari ke TKP (Tempat Kejar-Kejaran Pembising.)

 _-boruto-_

 _Wow! My first smut and making love scene! Well, kind off._

Yup. Niat bikin kayak ginian akhirnya kesampaian juga. Karena dilema jasmani dan rohani, akhirnya dibikin kacau aja ceritanya. Toh, saya pertama kali baca bokep isinya komedi semua. Isinya juga realistis dikit, gak kayak cerita biasanya. Masa semua gadis suka rasa sperma...

Oh, ya. Ini terinspirasi dari Ninjagram, lol.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Karena ane merasa bersalah mengetahui banyaknya manusia-manusia yang gagal coli dan pasti mengalami blue ball tingkat akut, ane memutuskan untuk menulis versi dimana Boruto dan Sarada berhasil ehem-eheman, tanpa diganggu gugat oleh si pantat ayam.

Jadi, enjoy versi hotnya, para readers!

-boruto-

"Hehehe, kau lengah sayang." Ejek Boruto sebelum mulai memasuki Sarada yang sudah sangat mekar dan basah kewanitaannya. "Aah..."

"AH! Ah. Boru...kamu besar... _fuck_..." Sarada sedikit mengumpat (dan sangat horni) mendapati kewanitaannya dimasuki oleh sesuatu yang begitu hangat dan besar. Tersadar, ia pun mengancam Boruto sebelum mulutnya yang menganga besar karena kaget berubah menjadi cengiran kebanggaan yang selalu membuat gadis uchiha itu kesal,"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa."

"Justru aku senang disebut besar, Sara." Kata Boruto dengan seksinya, dan segera dihadiahi oleh kedutan oleh blushingnya Sarada. Boruto lalu bertanya atas kejanggalan yang baru ia hadapi, "Tapi kok kamu nggak ada selaput daranya?"

"Kita kan ninja, Boruto. Wanita yang punya rutinitas tinggi dari segi jasmani sering kehilangan selaput daranya." Jelas Sarada, sebelum dengan malu-malunya, ia berbisik. "Dan juga aku kehilangan itu karena akhir-akhir ini aku...keasikan bermain sendiri. Me-memang terkadang aku membayangkan lelaki lain di Konoha seperti Inojin, tapi biasanya kamu yang selalu ada di imajinasiku!"

"Hmm...boleh cerita ke aa ganteng, nggak?"

"Cih."Cibir Sarada mendengar si Boruto dengan narsisnya bertanya. "Oke, oke."

-naruto-

 _TUH RAMBUT PELEPAH PISANG MINTA DIJOTOS, YA! SHANNARO!_

Sarada terus meloncati seluruh bangunan di Konoha. Dirinya sangat marah.

Dia mengirim foto frontal secara penuh ke si rambut kuning (yang dengan berat hati diakuinya sangat ganteng itu), berpose dengan seksinya, sengaja meminum jus perangsang agar kemaluannya terlihat mekar dan menggoda, dan dia cuma bilang pakai bajumu?!

Beraninya dia!

"Aaaa...ummm..."

Baru saja Sarada hendak mengetuk pintu yang berdaulat di rumah kediaman Uzumaki, ia mendengar suara erangan dari balkon kamar miliknya. Segera saja

Pantat yang bagus, perut ramping ber-six pack, paha berotot. Dan wajahnya yang tampan tengah berada dalam euforia yang tinggi.

Dan penis nan besar, berada di kisaran ujung belasan senti, tengah dimainkan oleh jemari-jemari besarnya. Semua mata juga dapat melihat lubrikasi yang baru saja keluar dari penis itu, menunjukan bahwa Boruto sudah sangat terangsang.

 _A, aaaa. Seksi banget...bodi roti sobek, penisnya gemuk...benda sebesar itu pasti bakal ngepas di kewanitaanku, mmm...Baka! Apa yang kupikirkan! Dia ha-harus membayar penghinaan ini dan-  
_

"Umm...love you..."

 _D-dia bilang cinta..._ Hati sang gadis Uchiha itu jadi campur aduk. Di satu sisi dia merasa tambah jatuh hati mendengar kata-kata itu, di sisi lain ia cemburu karena adanya kemungkinan kalau Boruto memikirkan gadis lainnya, seperti si mantan pengkhianat Konoha dan ketua kelasnya, Sumire.

Ketika anak Hokage itu menjerit kecil setelah memainkan ujung penisnya, Sarada sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia mulai membuka celananya, dan langsung memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam vaginanya, jempolnya menggesek-gesek klitorinya hingga berisi. Kontan, aksinya dibayar tunai dengan kenikmatan yang tidak bertara. Masturbasi bukanlah hal yang misterius baginya, tapi melihat orang yang spesial ikut melakukannya membuat sensasinya lebih hebat lagi.

Dan ketika Boruto mendesahkan namanya, serta menyemprotkan air mani miliknya, Sarada merasa sangat bahagia, dan langsung mengikuti langkahnya. Jika saja Boruto tidak menghampiri dirinya, mungkin Sarada akan terus memanggil nama orang yang disayanginya sampai dia jatuh tertidur

-boruto-

"Aku sangat bahagia, ketika kau memanggil namaku, Boruto." Aku Sarada sambil mengecup kening pacar barunya.

"Nah," Boruto mulai mendorong dirinya untuk lebih memasuki Sarada. "Mulai sekarang kamu tidak perlu bermain sendiri lagi. Dan kalau kamu tetap ingin bermain solo, pastikan hanya aku yang ada dipikiranmu. Ok?"

"Siap, anata."

"Eh, tunggu dulu." Sarada yang udah super panas gairahnya pengen disetubuhi sampai mampus jadi keheranan. "Soal anak kita sebelum mati...bukannya kamu pengen jadi Hokage, aku jadi pendampingnya? Mendingan jangan mati, deh."

"...Ngerusak suasana romantis lagi, tak di-shannaro sampai ke Kiri."

"O-oke 'ttebasa. Aku mulai sekarang, ya."

"Berikan semuanya bagiku, Boruto! Jangan ragu-ragu. Puaskan diriku dengan lembing be-AAA!" Sarada langsung menjerit keras nikmatnya ketika hampir seluruh milik Boruto

"AKH! GRRRH! Sempit banget! Sara! Relaks sedikit!" Pinta Boruto, dan cukup bagi Sarada untuk relaks sebentar saja sebelum pacar berambut pirangnya mulai bergerak dengan cepat.

"Ah, ah, AH! Boru, Boru. Ooh...astaga."

"I-ini j-jauh lebih nikmat daripada b-bermain solo. Oh, kamu basah sekali Sarada."

"S-setuju!"

Keduanya sangat bersukur mendapati mereka sangatlah pas untuk satu-sama lain.

Baru saja bermain satu menit, Boruto sudah menemukan titik ternikmatnya Sarada. Gadis yang sudah tidak gadis lagi itu pun langsung membelakak matanya mendapati g-spotnya mulai digesek-gesek oleh benda kebanggaannya milik Boruto. Sekilas, benaknya menjadi rakus, membayangkan Boruto memberikan lima orgasme yang membawanya ke langit ketujuh sampai pingsan. Fakta bahwa ia sangat beruntung memiliki lelaki yang sehebat ini membuat dirinya lepas kendali, dan ia siap untuk keluar. Orgasme pertama dari banyak orgasme yang akan ia nikmati.

...Tapi Boruto mengeluarkan cairannya jauh lebih cepat dari perkiraan Sarada berdasarkan skillnya yang sangat hebat untuk seorang pemula. Meski ia orgasme barengan berkat kebolehan Boruto, gadis Uchiha itu tetap saja merasa dicurangi.

"...Uuu! Borubaka lembek! Baru tiga menit udah tewas!" Umpat Sarada yang menjadi tidak rasional.

"Sori. Suara desahan kamu ngerangsang banget soalnya."

"Dasar!" Sarada memalingkan mukanya, sebelum rasa bersalah mulai muncul. Boruto biasanya akan beradu mulut dengannya, tapi kali ini ia langsung saja mengaku bersalah. Pasti ia sangat malu mendapatkan ejakulasi dini.

Sarada memutuskan untuk menenangkan Boruto. Kedua tangan lentiknya digerakkan untuk memegangi kedua pipi kekasih hatinya, sebelum mencium dirinya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "Maaf. Sebenarnya kamu sudah jago, Boruto. Aku marah tadi karena daya tahanmu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan skillmu yang hebat. Tadinya aku pikir aku akan dapat banyak orgasme yang dahsyat darimu sampai pingsan, tapi rasanya sudah..." Sarada berhenti mencoba memuji pacarnya ketika wajah Boruto terus menyendu. "Kenapa, sayang? Aku kan sudah bilang, tekhnikmu sudah hebat?"

"Maaf, karena kamu nggak sempat keluar..."

"Tidak apa. Setidaknya aku juga sudah orgasme tidak lama habis kamu keluar.."

"Eh? Benarkah? Tapi kok, aku hampir tidak merasa apa-apa darimu tadi?"

Sarada menatap Boruto dengan wajah kebingungan, hingga ia sadar apa yang terjadi: tampaknya tadi ia sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda tengah 'keluar'. "Wanita orgasmenya beda sendiri dari laki-laki. Ada yang sulit kelihatannya, sampai-sampai partner mereka takut kalau mereka berbohong dan sebenarnya jarang berhasil dipuaskan. Ingat Boruto, seks itu tidak seperti di film."

"Oh, iya-iya. Aku sendiri merasa sedikit beda tiap kali keluar. Kadang aku merasa sedikit terpuaskan, kadang aku hampir langsung tertidur saking dahsyatnya. Tapi soal beda seks di film dengan kenyataan, aku sudah tahu. Walau detailnya belum tahu semua sih."

"Nah kalau begitu-" Sarada tersentak begitu mendapati benda milik Boruto mengembang dengan cepatnya. "B-Boruto? Kamu sudah keras lagi?"

"Akan kubuktikan diriku padamu hari ini, Sarada...Akan kubuktikan kalau diriku ini adalah seorang pejantan tangguh."

Selama tiga puluh menit kedepan keduanya memadu cinta, meneriakan nama satu sama lain, dan ikut berpeluh keringat. Gadis Uchiha itu mencoba sebisa dirinya untuk ikut mendorong pinggulnya setiap kali hentakan Boruto membuat hampir seluruh penisnya berada di dalam kemaluan Sarada, tapi pada akhirnyaFakta bahwa Boruto adalah seorang yang saangat jantan, lengkap dengan stamina dan 'ukuran' yang memadai, membuat Sarada menjadi begitu terangsang dan sensitif, dan ia tidak membutuhkan sepuluh menit untuk kembali mengalami orgasme.

Pemuda Uzumaki yang jadi pacarnya pun ikut mengalami rangsangan tambahan, terlebih ketika ia menyadari bahwa ada cara untuk mengetahui pertanda kapan pacarnya tengah mengalami orgasme. Memang Sarada bukanlah orang yang selalu berteriak setiap ia keluar, tapi terdapat beberapa pijatan kecil yang ia terima dari kontraksi vaginanya. Ia sangat menyukai hal itu.

Namun Boruto kali ini bersikeras untuk memuaskan Sarada dan memperlihatkan kelihaiannya di atas ranjang. Ia pun menurunkan temponya agar dirinya tidak keluar pada waktu itu juga. Ini memiliki efek samping kepada pacarnya, yang ternyata malah dibuat frustrasi. Namun, daripada membentak pacarnya untuk bergerak lebih cepat, Sarada memilih untuk meremas dadanya sendiri untuk menambah rangsangan yang tengah ia terima.

Melihat Sarada sangat ingin orgasme lagi hingga ia meremas dadanya, Boruto pun 'turun tangan' dan ikut membantu meremas 'fun bags' milik Sarada. Sarada mengeluarkan rintihan pertanda suka, kulit Boruto yang lebih kasar menambah rangsangan yang ia terima dari dadanya. Ia menanggalkan dadanya sendiri untuk mengalungkan kedua lengannya kepada leher Boruto, dan menarik dirinya untuk mulai bergulat lidah. Dan ketika Sarada mengalami orgasme keduanya, Boruto menurunkan tangan kirinya untuk mulai memainkan biji klitoris pacarnya, dada yang ia tanggalkan ia ganti dengan isapan mulutnya, dan ia mulai bergerak secepat mungkin tanpa memedulikan apapun di dunia ini. Ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu, dan ia berhak mendapatkan jatahnya sekarang.

Pada orgasme ketiga Sarada, dimana ia meneriakan namanya kali ini, akhirnya Boruto pun mengikuti jejak langkahnya.

" _Oh my kami. Oh, fuck._ Oh. Oh...Sarada, kau...oh, -buatku menjadi pemuda paling bahagia di muka bumi ini..." Umpat Boruto sebelum ia mulai menidurkan dirinya

"Hmm, pacarku perkasa sekali." Dengkur gadis Uchiha itu sebelum ia duduk di penis Boruto yang baru mengempes setengahnya. Dengan gesitnya, Sarada mulai bermain rodeo dengan mainan barunya itu. " _Fuck yeah_..."

"S-Sara..."

"Ada apa, Boru? Jangan bilang kalau kamu sudah bosan dengan diriku." Tanya Sarada. Rambunya yang acak-acakan, seringainya yang cantik dan penuh hasrat, beserta dadanya yang ikut bergoyang seiring dengan tubuhnya yang naik turun, membuat Boruto juga ingin ikut menggila. Oh, kalau saja tidak ada rasa sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya...

"B-bukannya aku tidak mau lagi, tapi kemaluanku rasanya sakit sekali sekarang. B-bisakah kita istirahat sebentar?"

"Hn! Kau sudah membuatku tergila-gila oleh kehebatan penismu yang besar dan gemuk ini! Mana tanggung jawabmu?!"

"S-Sarada..." Boruto panik melihat amarah pacarnya. Tampaknya Sarada juga bisa kerasukan inner dirinya yang ternyata adalah titisan dari keluarga bibi Sakura. Dia pun tambah panik ketika ia melihat Sarada juga sudah mengaktifkan Mangekyo miliknya! Tidak lucu kan kalau dia mati karena dibakar hidup-hidup karena pacarnya menjadi tergila-gila sama seks?

Tapi bukan namanya Boruto kalau dia tidak dapat ide cemerlang yang juga rada gila. "Bagaimana kalau lidahku jadi gantinya?"

"Hmm...baiklah" Kata Sarada yang akhirnya mengangkat dirinya dari lembing milik anak Hokage itu. Tapi setelah ia melepaskan dirinya, entah ada ide apa yang Sarada melemaskan otot vaginalnya hingga cairan cinta mereka berdua keluar. Tentu saja barang kebanggaan Boruto mengeras lagi, dan dirinya mengerang kesakitan karenanya."Hn. Tampaknya kau memang tidak bohong, sayang."

"Sialan, Sarada! Tambah sakit, tahu!"

" _Shut up and give me that head._ " Perintah Sarada yang dengan sengaja bergerak lambat untuk mengerjai Boruto sebagai foreplay yang sebenarnya sudah tidak diperlukan. Dibawa frustrasi, Boruto memilih untuk bergerak sendiri ke bawah dan mulai menjilati Sarada di bawah sana.

"Mmm..." Rintihan Sarada berubah menjadi jeritan tatkala kekasihnya menghisap klitoris miliknya. Dan ketika Boruto mulai

Tapi di bawah sana, Boruto malah tambah menderita. Dia sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau solusinya malah akan menjadi bumerang baginya. Harumnya kemaluan Sarada, pekikan dirinya yang meneriakan namanya dan meminta dirinya untuk terus menjilati dirinya membuat dirinya tambah terangsang. Alih-alih memberi ruang bagi dirinya untuk beristirahat, Boruto malah tambah terangsang kesakitan.

"Persetan dengan ini!" Teriak Boruto, yang mengganti lidahnya dengan tiga jari sebelum Sarada protes. "Sarada, kalau kau pernah belajar jutsu medis, sembuhkan kejantananku! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, tapi kalau sesakit ini, mau tidak mau kita harus menyudahinya."

"Siap, bos..." Jawab Sarada yang sudah mabuk kepayang. Dengan sigap ia menyuruh Boruto untuk mengaktifkan Kama miliknya, dan Sarada langsung mengeluarkan salah satu jutsu miliknya. "Sekarang kau coba sembuhkan lembing milikmu..."

Boruto langsung menggunakan Kamanya untuk melepaskan jutsu yang ia serap, dan otot kemaluannya pun mulai berkurang rasa sakitnya. "Mmm, lebih baik Sara-" Dan Sarada pun langsung meletakan penis Boruto di lembah antara kedua dadanya. "Ah! Payudaramu l-lembut..."

"Kau suka, Boruto? Dadaku mungkin tidak terlalu besar, tapi masih cukup untuk main Paizuri sedikit. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menggunakan jutsu ilusi milik nyonya Tsunade untuk menambah besar payudaraku..."

"T-tidak perlu..." Sarada langsung menggunakan mulutnya untuk membantu kedua dadanya, dan pacarnya juga dengan sigapnya menggunakan lidah dan tiga jemarinya untuk membalas perbuatan Sarada. Keduanya merasa sangat bahagia, dan ingin melihat satu sama lain orgasme dengan segera.

Sarada ' _cumming_ ' lebih dahulu, dan orgasmenya sangat dahsyat. Saking dahsyatnya, Sarada dengan refleksnya melepaskan penis Boruto dari kehangatan mulutnya. Kejantanan Boruto pun terbebaskan, dan siap untuk mengeluarkan maninya ke arah manapun.

"Boruto! Sarada! Apa-apaan in-UHUK! UHUK!"

"Aaah...nikmatnya. Maaf ya, Boruto. Aku tidak sempat memasukan penismu sebelum kamu keluar...biar kubersihkan, ya..." Kata Sarada sebelum menjilat-jilat kejantanannya Boruto dengan liar layaknya orang kehausan. Boruto sendiri sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Jawaban yang didengar hanyalah desahan Boruto...dan suara orang batuk-batuk?

 _Siapa yang ngintip kita, Shannaro! Dan beraninya dia muntah-muntah seperti aksi cinta kita yang tulus adalah suatu hal yang menjijikan!_ Melampiaskan dahaganya atas rasa ejakulasi Boruto yang mulai jadi favoritnya, dan juga tersulut emosi oleh siapapun yang tidak menyetujui aksi hot mereka (yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu murni jika dilihat dari sisi estetika), Sarada pun dengan cepat menyelesaikan aksi bersih-bersihnya, dan siap untuk memelototi orang yang memergoki mereka.

"P...PAPA?!"

Ya. Papanya batuk-batuk dan muntah di jendela.

Dan ketika ia berbalik...

Wajahnya penuh dengan cairan kental berwarna putih yang...yang...

 _ASTAGA! Boruto ejakulasi jauh sampai ngasih papa facial secara tidak sengaja?  
_

"Boruto..."

Mendengar geraman papanya, gadis Uchiha yang baru saja kehilangan keperawanannya tahu suatu hal.

Nyawa kekasih hatinya sedang terancam.

-naruto-

"Sarada! Berikan si bocah kuning itu padaku, aku harus memberinya pelajaran!"

"Ti-tidak, papa! Aku tidak akan membiarkan ayah dari anakku mati konyol oleh mertuanya sendiri!" Kata Sarada, papa dan anak gadis sedang kejar-kejaran menggunakan Susanoo. Kedua Susanoo sendiri merasa konyol karena jutsu setinggi ini digunakan hanya untuk kejar-kejaran.

"Anak? Mertua? SARADA! AKU TAKKAN MERESTUI HUBUNGAN KALIAN!"

"Ah! Boruto! Jangan dikenyot! Aku bisa hilang konsentrasi disini!"

"Mmm...buah dada Sarada nikmat, nyam-nyam..." Gumam Boruto yang sudah terkapar tidak sadarkan diri sejak orgasme terakhirnya.

"SARADA! BERIKAN PADAKU SI BORUTO SIALAN ITU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Dan sementara ketiganya kejar-kejaran konyol, ada ibu dan anak yang melihat semuanya.

"Hi-hima-chan! Tutup byakugan-mu!"

"Kenapa, bu?" Tanya Himawari yang juga mengaktifkan byakugannya.

"S-Sarada dan Boruto sedang tidak b-b-berbusana. Ki-kita harus me-menghormati privasi orang-"

"Aku sudah tahu anatomi laki-laki, bu. Pernah lihat langsung dan dipraktekan lagi."

DUEEEEENG!

 _A...anakku sudah tidak perawan lagi!_

"Ya, gambar-gambar di buku biologi baru akademi Konoha memang langsung dipotret aslinya. Kata om Sai sih karena gambar hyper-realistic buatannya terlalu mengerikan." Kata Himawari, yang sayangnya tidak didengarkan oleh sang ibu yang terlalu syok. "Tapi mungkin ibu merasa jijik ya? Memang normal sih, cuma Hima gak pernah takut karena pernah merasakan sendiri secara langsung."

"S...siapa? P-punya siapa, Hima?" Tanya ibunya yang diam-diam ingin membunuh siapapun orang yang berani mengambil keperawanan anaknya begitu saja. Kalau sudah pacaran mungkin masih direstui, tapi ia tidak sudi kalau semuanya cuma one-night stand.

"Kak Mitsuki." Jawab Himawari enteng, membuat ibunya kehilangan konsentrasi selama 30 detik, membuatnya kehilangan info penting dari Hima kalau itu terjadi karena ada lubang di dinding kamar mandi anak Orochimaru itu. Tentu saja karena detail itu, ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang harus dijawab, seperti seberapa sering Himawari mengintip lewat lubang kamar mandi. Tapi ya, mengingat Himawari sendiri sudah 16 tahun, mungkin saja sudah bisa dilumrahi sedikit.

"Apalagi waktu kak Shikadai dan Inojin melakukan 'itu' denganku dari depan dan belakang secara bergantian."

 _D...double team! Threesome! Anak gadisku pernah digagahi dua lelaki bebarengan! Ooh..._ *Gubrak!

"Itulah mimpi basah terdahsyatku, hehe. Sampai ingat semua detailnya. Lho. Bu? Waaa! Ibu kok pingsan? Cerita mimpi basahku terlalu vulgar, ya? Kan cuma cerita, bu!"

Hima-chan, walaupun dirimu cuma cerita, kayaknya ibumu tetap bakal pingsan mendapati anak gadis manisnya ternyata seorang mesum.

Ah, sudahi dulu deh. Bagaimana dengan anggota keluarga Uchiha lainnya, yang hanya bisa menonton aksi kejar-kejaran kedua Susanoo itu?

"Gak mau tau, deh."

Ya, Sakura-chan mah gitu. Gak seru.

-naruto-

Nah, itulah lemon asam manis pertama dari saya! Kacau, ingin banting kepala ke meja karena bagian Sasukenya? Review ya guys!


End file.
